rokhfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Liste des mises à jour
__TOC__ http://www.cdl-graphicart.com/ajouter-bouton-retour-vers-haut-page/ Patch Note: Build 819 Hello Colonists! We are happy to announce that our newest patch is now live, we are currently wiping and updating the servers. They should be up in the next hour. Get ready to (re)discover the Red Planet! As presented in previous devblogs, we are confident that this patch (biggest since our release) will change in a better way how you are experiencing the game right now. With a streamlined crafting, you’ll reach the building stage earlier, allowing you to concentrate on optimizing the perfect Martian base with your friends. The crafting UI has been greatly improved for a smoother experience too. Unfortunately, these changes require to wipe all the official servers as most of the crafting recipes have been modified. If you own a private server, you will have to wipe it as well to play with this updated version of the game. While mining and extracting raw resources, you will get more information (quantity left in a node, name of the resource, level of pickaxe required). By pairing that with the highlighted stats in the crafting UI, be sure to make better crafting choices. A lot of new animations have been added, for a more dynamic player experience while you are exploring the Red Planet. Community objectives have been reworked, we hope they drive players to collaborate together on each server! Finally, a lot of fixes have been added in this patch. Feel free to share your comments, feedback, bug reports as we are monitoring daily the Steam forums, our Official Discord Channelwww.discord.gg, as well as our social medias (Facebook and Twitter). If you report a bug, please follow the instructions provided on the Steam forums ( How to report a bug ) or on Discord, it helps us debug in a more effective way and helps also our moderators to relay the information! (Big shout out to them: Beaker86, DoctorPelusa and HolyAvengerOne, thanks for your awesome help!). Thanks also to all players who played a bit of the experimental build in the previous days, and provided us really valuable feedback. Finally, given the many changes and fixes provided with this patch, many threads from the Steam forums will be no longer relevant, expect some of them to be archived. 700px|center|The new player view But enough of chitchat, here are the patch notes �� Streamlined Crafting experience right|300px|Streamlined Crafting experience The entire crafting experience has been reworked to be more understandable and provide a better sense of how to progress and thrive on Mars. All recipes, material requirements, amounts and values have been tweaked and adjusted as part of this change. Notable changes include: - Removed size variation of various components to unneeded reduce clutter in the crafting window. - Many recipes have had their required components adjusted or changed. - Updated base crafting times on several components - Implemented stat requirements needed for some higher tier recipes, requiring special or more unusual materials. Improved Crafting Window right|300px|Improved Crafting Window Swapping between tools was a big source of feedback from the community. As part of this update, Crafting has been moved to a single unified screen, and draws from equipped items on the tool belt to derive available recipes. The UI has been adjusted to reflect these changes, and better display crafting progress and selected tools and recipes. Notable changes include: - Crafting is now a unified screen opened by default with R (in addition to clicking while holding a tool) - Tools currently on the toolbelt are available for use within the Crafting window. - Materials and components will now display their most important stats based on selected Recipe. - Materials and components will now filter to only show usable items based on selected Recipe. - Crafting no longer has an independent Carry Weight and instead uses the Colonists’ carry capacity. - Each tool will now remember the previously selected recipe, allowing for easier navigation and component crafting for complex recipes. Mining and Extraction right|300px|Mining and Extraction As part of the improvements listed above the gameplay of mining and gathering resources has had several improvements to aid colonists in finding the materials they need. Notable changes include: - Mining UI will now display total remaining resources in a node and the extraction difficulty level. - The HUD will now display amount of materials gained per successful strike, in addition to the current total in in the backpack. - Implemented improved animations and impacts for extraction, and fixed desync on strikes. - You will no longer be locked in place while mining. - Implemented a Fail animation for attempting to extract from nodes that are too difficult for equipped tool. - Adjusted overall distribution and amount of resources in starter area of the map. - Elemental metals can no longer be mined in their native form, and must be refined from ores. Long-Term Objectives Reworked the Long-Term Objectives (Accessed in game with O) to add more progression as well as new unlockable recipe rewards. Notes: - Deep Space Transmitter can now be correctly crafted. Note: The recipe has changed slightly as part of the previously listed Crafting changes. - Two new objectives will become available for the server once the initial objective has been completed. - Faction Standing and new recipe rewards will become available to all of the servers Colonists based on the objectives the server chooses to pursue and complete. - More objectives are planned for the future! German Localised Client German can now be selected as a language option from the Options Menu. Steam Achievements A starting assortment of achievements have been enabled in Steam that can now be earned in game. Additional Changes and Improvements - Repair and Salvage adjusted to make it much easier to select individual components. - Marked Official Gportal Servers in Browser list. - Servers that you have a character on will now be reflected in the Server Browser. - Movement animations have been improved while holding tools and empty-handed. - Colonist Oxygen tank is now a maximum capacity of 3000. - Tweaked balance of items found in caches and crates. center|700px|Additional Changes and Improvements Bug Fixes Stability - Fixed a server crash loop caused when a door was locked in an open state. - Fixed a server crash relating to Gas Reclaimers piping into a sealed space. - Fixed a server crash when salvaging a Gas Reclaimer. - Fixed a client crash when placing something in your backpack while crafting. - Fixed a client crash when switching from recipe book to inventory window. - Fixed a client crash when moving items into repair workbench slot. - Fixed a client crash when opening a storage chest with an Advanced Interaction screen open. - Placing large numbers of solar panels will no longer cause a server to lag. - Fixed a client crash when swapping between tools with a tooltip open. Crafting - Durability loss is now correctly applied it individual parts in a tool or workbench. - Fixed Crafting window opening on top of the Esc Menu. - Rad Shield recipe does not show the full name of the required substance. - Added missing icons on recipes. - Fixed issue after crafting where the item stack is not updated when it is dragged from the input slot back to the backpack. - Fixed a bug that prevented Take All Output from functioning correctly on some workbenches. - Name and total amount of Materials now display correctly inside of Manufacturing Tool. - Fixed bug with Pressure Kiln preventing it from crafting some recipes. - Fixed bug with Boiler preventing it from functioning correctly. - There is now feedback for when a workbench has too little power to function. - Current power will now update in real time. - Fixed a bug that caused material state changes to behave inconsistently. - Pressure and Temperature requirements now display correctly on recipes that require it. Building - Crafted Battery Charger will now gather energy correctly. - Roaster will now connect to circuits correctly. - Can no longer use salvage and repair interfaces when the workbench belonging to the tool has had components removed through Salvage. Other - Portable Electrolyzer, Smelter and Recycler are no longer visually equipped in the Colonists hands while moving. - Fixed several machines and crafted objects that did not visually reflect the material they were crafted from. - Fixed issue that caused screen to lock up if more than one tutorial was opened at a time. - Backstory UI can now be closed with Esc. - Fixed a bug in localized clients preventing inventory items from displaying the correct text. Rokh Staff Patch Note: Build XXX Hello Colonists! As mentioned in last week update, we will soon publish a big content update that will change a lot of things in ROKH, especially our main game feature: the crafting system. From many comments we received, it appears indeed that even if many of you love the depth of the crafting system in ROKH, you need to craft many tools and machines before reaching a certain level of advancement in the game. The impact of raw resources used in the game is also one the of strongest point in our crafting system. Each component built using specific resources will direct have consequences on the crafting tree: your end-product is conditioned by the crafting choices you made earlier (reversible of course using the salvage system). The first main problem is the divided aspect of the current crafting UI system, especially when it comes to craft complex items. Each recipe is enclosed in specific tools (or machines), and you soon have to switch between them in your toolbelt. This is the only way to craft all the components you need for the desired end-product. Some advanced players have quickly mastered the minimize and switching tool actions. But we noticed that even if you get used to it, it can still be a frustrating process, and needed to be improved. The second issue was about the complexity of the recipes. Many players complained about that: they were too many intermediate recipes before reaching the end product. We felt it was important to simplify the recipes, allowing players to reach the building stage of the game faster. The third problem we identified was related to the input slots while players look for the ingredients in their backpack. With all the various items you can get in ROKH, the backpack can quickly become messy, and finding the right input in the crafting UI using the right panel can be frustrating, even with the research function. Remove frictions from the crafting experience 300px|right|Improving the crafting UI is the first goal On this screenshot, you can see that all crafting items equipped in your toolbelt are displayed on one single screen. You can select the tools using the icons on the left. Note that the UI takes in account only the crafting tools (tools with recipes).You can launch a crafting process on the manufacturing tool and jump right away to the assembly tool by clicking on its icon. The experience is a lot smoother, and brings a great dynamic to the crafting experience. Simplify the input selection 300px|right|Simplify the input selection This new system also introduces a clever sorting function: no tedious scrolling to find your ingredients! Once you have selected a recipe, if you have the requested ingredients in your backpack, they will be automatically displayed on the right part of the screen. If you have multiple times the same parts made from various resources, they will also be displayed. Reflect the stats and benefits on the crafted item 300px|right|Reflect the stats and benefits on the crafted item Finally, the impact of the resources or components used in the crafting process needed to be highlighted. It needs to be clear what benefits you will get with your end product if you select a part/resource with specific stats. With the new UI, the most important stats of your end product are indicated clearly under the input slots. Based on that, each ingredient you could use has the respective stats highlighted. It applies also a color system to reflect the optimization level of your choices. Simplify the recipes, reduce the crafting steps 300px|right|Simplify the recipes, reduce the crafting steps It was important to smooth the crafting process by reducing the steps required for frequently produced items. In the meantime, we needed also to maintain the crafting depth we already have, but making it more accessible. Several choices have been made. The crafting is split into 5 disctinct tiers, instead of the 4 previous tiers which were less distinct. The size variations we had before (XS, S, M…) on many parts is no more, it means everything is easier to find, because there is less clutter in the inventory. We have also reduced the number of components and their ingredients. For that, we have converted many components to become parts. We thought that it was too complex, without adding valuable depth. The goal here is to allow players to reach the advanced building stage, so they can get big bases with lot of machines, workbenches and concentrate on optimizing their shelter. A new recipe system that will require a server wipe For this crafting streamlining, we will change the data on basically every recipe, and some items will be moved or merged into others. For that reason, this update will require a server wipe. We have always been reticent to wipe the servers since the launch of the game. Some players have spent a lot of time building their bases and we are aware that it is frustrating to lose his data after playing for a long time. But thanks to this crafting streamlining, players will be able to reproduce in a quicker and smoother way what they had built before. By highlighting the right stats when crafting, players will also do better choices than they initially done. In conclusion, we are confident that this improved crafting system provide great value to ROKH, by opening up the gameplay surrounding crafting. We hope it removes constrains felt by many players and to let them build advanced bases. By implementing this new recipe system, we are building a solid base for improved crafting UI. We hope you have noticed the improvements described above. Know that this is only the V1, and we are already working on a V2. Right now, this UI still relies on the toolbelt. But we are designing an even more advanced version that won't even require to equip tools in the toolbelt. This version will "scan" your backpack, displaying a single-screen crafting menu. You will get more info on it really soon. Current situation Servers and Connections issues We take the opportunity of this devblog to also let you know the current servers and connections situation. Some players are currently having some strong severs and connection problems. One of the issues reported to be impacting some players related to when they attempt to connect to a server and are eventually kicked back to the lobby as unable to connect. We understand this is very frustrating and want to assure the community that we are working on solutions. The issue is related to server performance and impacted by some other factors including: *Hardware of the host machine *Current server population and load *Gameplay bugs that impact the server With help from the community we have already identified some issues and are working to address them as a priority to improve overall server performance and reduce the frequency it occurs. Also, some servers are down because of some corrupt databases (they are not appearing in the list), or in restart loop (they appear grey, then white in the list, but crash instantly). We are working daily to remove the various bugs which could cause these issues. In the meantime, we thank you all for your patience, and please keep reporting on the forums. Rokh Staff Catégorie:Mise à jour